


Reborn - With a Side of Sass

by kendianna



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: Companion!Kurt, Doctor!Blaine, Doctor!Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendianna/pseuds/kendianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of dr who season 4, Blaine was the 10th and regenerated into Sebastian. Meanwhile, Kurt was flipping his shit in a way he had never quite flipped shit ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn - With a Side of Sass

_Kurt was flipping his shit in a way he had never quite flipped shit ever before._

 

Of course, he was the model of grace and poise as he sat with the Doctor’s head in his lap, and he had not a hair out of place as he gently ran his fingers soothingly through the thick black curls. But beneath the cool exterior was a writhing broiling pit of fear and anxiety. He had been traveling in the tardis since his youth, it was practically his permanent address - and though they had been well aware that this could at some point happen, he had no real technical knowledge of it or experience to deal with it.

It had always seemed so surreal when the Doctor had told him about it. Wild tales of dying and coming back to life, of being someone entirely new and different, even his personality changing. So he sat and stoically refused to let his nerves control him. It was still only mere moments after his lover and all of their friends had taken down an entire Dalek fleet, restored all 27 planets to their natural places, and towed Earth back to it’s proper orbit - and now he truly was flipping his shit in the most miraculous of ways.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood and forced himself to calm the shaking of his hands. He still had to deal with all the other humans aboard, as well as the extra Doctor. Landing the tardis at it’s charging place in Cardiff, he sent Captain Jack, Donna, and Sarah Jane back to their homes with kisses and promises to keep in touch once the doctor had fully regenerated. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped when Jack gave his ass a playful smack on the way out. That man. 

He turned to Rose and the Metacrisis-Doctor, drawing them into an affectionate hug. He finally let some of his walls down and a few stray tears worked their way out  ”I got us here, but I don’t think I can handle pan-dimensional inter-universal transportation. Metacrisis-Doctor?” MD looked exceptionally pleased to be useful, and took up the console with glee “No worries, I can still drive this old girl.” it was a bumpy ride, and Kurt almost had a heart attack when tentoo forgot what he was doing for three seconds halfway through, but they made it there safe and sound.

On the cold northern beach Kurt expressed everything he had been holding back “Rose I’m so scared, what if he doesn’t…what if something happens?” She held him tightly while tentoo looked on sadly, shuffling his feet “You got to remember Kurt, no matter how he changes, the doctor loves and loves and loves wif both his hearts. It’s what he does, and it’s what he’s always done. If you let him, He’ll always be yours” and she backed away from him, clasping tentoo’s hand tightly and wiping her own tears away. She smiled brightly at him “Give him our love”

Kurt gave a small wave, and after a few moments the tardis wub-wub-wubbed it’s way back to a nice secluded corner in Cardiff, in the proper universe. Kurt sat heavily and sighed. It was just him and the doctor now, who was still wheezing painfully and glowing with golden time particles. He petted his hair again, whispering quiet words of love and calm endearments.

Finally the Doctor was completely awash in the golden glow, his entire body too bright to look upon. The air in the tardis whipped around his body, and the light flickered madly. As the doctor changed so too did the tardis; the walls and the central devices melted and reshaped themselves like a ball of putty, becoming sleek and modern.

The old cave-like innards of the great living machine became metal and glass. In a sudden crackle of electricity, the bright, sparking energy fell from the air around him and his machine. The Doctor (stark naked) stood slowly, almost arrogantly, rolling his neck and shoulders like a predatory jungle cat. He stalked over to the central console, examining and prodding and ignoring his companion altogether. Kurt stood and took several worried steps towards him “Doctor dear, are you alright?”

The doctor spun around and his eyes widened. He began to take what Kurt was sure would have been several long confident strides towards him, had he not fallen flat on his face as soon almost immediately (he was about a foot and a half taller and rather leaner and more defined - Kurt took in these changes appreciatively and he giggled quietly at the Doctor’s post-regeneration clumsiness). He grunted and cursed a blue streak, then heaved himself up on his elbows, resting his chin on them and staring at Kurt strangely. He patted the floor next to him, which Kurt took as a cue to join him, and they linked their fingers together.

“So you flew the tardis all by yourself, and brought it to and from a parallel universe? And you took out an assload of Daleks and helped the DonnaDoctor destroy that fucker Davros. And you kept your shit together, spectacularly might I add, while I was a writhing quivering mess of regeneration” he turned onto his side and reached his hand up to cup Kurt’s face, who in turn was rolling his eyes “You’ve always had a spectacularly low sense of boundaries,  _please_  tell me you aren’t the exaggeratedly and obnoxiously sassy type now?” at the Doctor’s wicked grin he groaned and laid down next to him. The Doctor threw an arm across his torso, hugging him close. He licked into the shell of Kurt’s ear and down his neck “Turns out I’m the pervy type now too”


End file.
